10 Things I Hate About You
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: "Shintaroucchi, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah memilihku tak peduli apapun pilihannya. Tapi aku juga tahu, kau selalu memperhatikan dan menyayangiku... maka dari itu, aku tak akan pernah menyesal seandainya aku harus mengorbankan hidupku demi dirimu." Di mana seorang pemuda berambut hijau mendeskripsikan 10 hal yang dibencinya tentang saudara kembarnya. OOC/AU/Family/Hurt/Comfort


**_10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU_**

_-0-_

**_A MidoKise's fanfiction_**

_._

**_Family/Hurt/Comfort/OOC/AU_**

**_Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki, and I really wish AkaKuro and MidoKise will be mine... *duakk*_**

.

**_Akita Fisayu_**

_._

_._

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

**_"Shintaroucchi, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah memilihku tak peduli apapun pilihannya. Tapi aku juga tahu, kau selalu memperhatikan dan menyayangiku... maka dari itu, aku tak akan pernah menyesal seandainya aku harus mengorbankan hidupku demi dirimu."_**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_  
_**

**_I hate the way you talk to me_**

"Shintaroucchiii...!"

"Nee, nee, Shintaroucchi hidoi-ssu!"

"Shintaroucchi, baju ini cocok tidak untuk interview-ku nanti?"

"Ah, ada sup kacang merah! Shintaroucchi, kutraktir!"

"... AAAH! SHINTAROUCCHI! JANGAN MEMBELI SEMUANYA! AKU TIDAK BAWA UANG LEBIH–!"

.

**_And the way you cut your hair_**

"Shin-ta-rou-cchii~! Bagaimana menurutmu potongan rambutku yang ini? Saat kau tidur tadi malam, kau mengigau kalau kau membenci potongan rambutku kemarin, dan kau lebih menyukai–"

"MATI KAU."

.

_**I hate the way you drive my bicycle**_

"Ahahahahaa~ Menyenangkaan bukaaann? Kyaaaaa! Ayo berteriak bersamaku Shintaroucchiiii!"

"R, Ryouta! Perhatikan jalan! Jalan! Berhenti menoleh ke belakang, bodoh!"

.

**_I hate it when you stare_**

"..."

"..."

"Ryouta. Berhenti memandangiku."

"Eeeh? Kenapa-ssu? Aku suka mata Shintaroucchi! Lagipula, aku lebih suka memandang wajah Shintaroucchi daripada membaca buku yang membosankan!"

"Itu buku pelajaran untuk ujianmu besok. Baca."

"Tidak mau."

".. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

"Ha? J, jangan, Shintaroucchii! Siapa yang akan mengajariku kalau kau pergi?!"

.

**_ I hate your cheerful, easy going personality_**

"Hai, teman-teman! Ah, Aominecchi! Tumben kau datang pagi! Hahaha~"

"Ryouta, kau berisik."

"Maa, jangan bicara begitu, Shintaroucchi. Aku tahu aku mengagumkan... Momoicchii~ Apa jadwal basket kita sore ini?"

.

**_And the way you read my mind_**

"Tuan, atas ucapan terima kasih telah membantu, tolong terima hadiah yang sederhana ini."

"Ti– eh.."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak! Ayo, Shintaroucchi~"

"... Ryouta."

"Ssh. Aku tahu pikiranmu, kau sebenarnya tidak suka natto tapi tidak enak untuk menolak pemberian bibi itu kan? Tenang saja, Shintaroucchi! Aku akan menghabiskannya untukmu!"

.

**_I hate it so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme_**

"... Ah.. damainya..."

"Hh... pahaku bukan bantal, Ryouta."

"Tapi aku ingin tidur di pangkuanmu, Shintaroucchi. Untuk sekali ini saja... lagipula malam ini bulan purnamanya indah sekali, aku tak akan menyesal bila jatuh tertidur di luar seperti ini."

"Kau ini.."

.

**_I hate it..._**

.

**_I hate the way you're always right_**

"LEPASKAN AKU, RYOUTA!"

"TIDAK! Hentikan, Shintaroucchi! Sia-sia saja! Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya!"

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak.. tidak akan.. Shintaroucchi.. kumohon, sadarlah. Sudah terlambat..."

"... Diam... diam..."

.

**_I hate it when you lie_**

"..."

"Ada apa, Ryouta?"

"..."

"Ryou–"

"Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Tes

"... Pembohong."

.

**_ I hate it when you make me laugh_**

"Shintaroucchi! Lihat! Lihat!"

"Ryouta, omong kosong apa la– Pfft!"

"Aah~! Shintaroucchi tertawa! Kalau begituu.."

"Ukkh... keh... R, Ryouta! Hentikan! Mmmphh.."

"Jangan menahan tawamu, Shintaroucchi~ Baaa..."

"Ummppffhh..."

.

**_Even worse when you make me cry_**

"Ryou.. ta...?"

"_Shintaroucchi... maaf... teruslah tersenyum, nee? Karena..."_

"... Kenapa... kau melakukan ini...?"

"_Hari-hari akan menjadi sia-sia apabila kau tidak tersenyum sekali saja."_

"SIAL!"

.

**_I hate it when you're not around_**

Shintarou terdiam di depan pintu kamar Ryouta. Telinganya tak lagi menangkap suara-suara bising yang selalu dihasilkan adik kembarnya. Malahan suasana saat ini terlalu sunyi, jauh dari level sunyi yang disukainya.

Si berambut hijau tak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendengarkan suara cempreng yang khas itu sekali lagi.

.

**_ And the fact you didn't come back_**

"Shin-chan, ayo masuk. Kau bisa kedinginan."

"... Ryouta selalu pulang di jam-jam ini. Bila tidak ada yang menyambutnya pulang, dia akan mulai merengek dan merajuk seperti anak kecil."

"Shin-chan... Ryouta-chan sudah tidak ada..."

"..."

"Dia sudah meninggal..."

".. Ah. Aku lupa."

.

**_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you_**

"_Kau cengeng sekali, Ryouta! Berhenti menangis!"_

"_S, Shintaroucchi.."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kembaran sepertimu, nanodayo! Kau berisik, cengeng, manja, seperti anak perempuan! Aku membencimu!"_

"_..."_

"_Bohong. Shintaroucchi pasti tidak bermaksud mengatakannya."_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau hanya seorang cengeng, bodoh__–__!"_

"_Kita saudara kembar, Shintaroucchi. Aku tahu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya. Makanya... aku tidak akan pernah marah atau membencimu walau kau terus-terusan memakiku.."_

.

**_Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._**

"Ryouta."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau bahagia di surga..?"

"Maaf, aku bukan saudara kembar yang baik... aku gagal menjadi kakak yang baik."

"Ryouta, kau pasti kesepian di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa kau ajak bermain, tidak ada tempat untukmu bermanja-manja... kau pasti bosan setengah mati."

"Tunggulah... aku akan segera menyusulmu. Karena aku... tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian dan sedih lagi."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Akita : Moshi-moshii...~ fanfic pertama Akita di fandom Kuroko no Basuke, jadi mohon dukungannya! :D Akita tahu fanfic ini klise sekali, tapi Akita benar-benar kangen MidoKise.. jadinya... VOILA! ;) Ini terinspirasi dari gambar yang Akita temukan di google.

Dan mungkin Akita akan membuat versi panjangnya. Bisa dikatakan ini hanya penggalan-penggalan dari sebuah cerita.. tapi ini juga bisa dibaca terpisah kok :)

Happy reading!


End file.
